Ｍａｇｉｃａｌ　Ｂｏｙ　＊ 　Ｗａｔａｒｕ－Ｃｈａｎ！
by kamicarrot
Summary: Wataru gets "magic powers" after drinking a bottle he found in the garage! Now he has the magical power to heal anyone if he kisses them! (Like in the storybooks!)


Wataru was sitting in the kitchen with his _nii-sans_ Masaomi, Ukyo, and Hikaru. They were all much older than Wataru, which did at times make it hard to carry a conversation with them, but that doesn't matter much because Wataru knows that one day he'll be a better, smarter, and most important a more handsome man than all of them when he grows up.

However, for the time being, Wataru has to deal with his brothers and their strange conversations. Wataru knew that they were talking about money and things like that, because now and then one of them would mention the word "dollars". Wataru was ready to let out a big yawn when Masaomi _nii-san_ turned to him.

"Wataru, if you don't mind, can you go down to the garage and get one of the spare tires for the cars?"

"Okay!" Wataru said cheerfully, even though he had no clue why Masaomi _nii-san_ needed the tire in the first place, but he went to get it anyway because he loves Masaomi _nii-san_!

Wataru ran downstairs to the garage and looked around for the spare tires. The garage has gotten a little messy and there were spider webs on some of the stuff (but Wataru paid no attention to them because Wataru is smart enough to know that spiders aren't bugs!).

"Oh, there are the tires!" Wataru ran over to the spare tires when he accidentally kicked something.

"Ow!" He said as he looked down at his feet.

It was a reaaaaally big bottle! And a heavy one, too! Wataru tried with all his might to pick up the bottle, but he just couldn't. Instead, he knelt down to the bottle's level and read the sticker on it.

"Anti…freeze? I never heard of antifreeze!" Wataru thought for a moment, "Since it's called antifreeze, does it get rid of frost? Does it make people warm? Probably not as warm as hugs, though!"

Wataru learned from Kaname _nii-san_ that if a girl is cold you give her a hug. Wataru is too smart to believe that a bottle can warm someone! He touched the bottle. It's only room temperature, that's not warm at all! Maybe if you drink it..?

Wataru took the cap off the antifreeze. A deliciously sweet aroma instantly filled Wataru's lungs. If this stuff smells sweet…then it must _taste_ sweet too! Wataru was about to take a sip of the sweet, sweet antifreeze when he stopped himself. If it's down in the garage…that must mean Masaomi _nii-san_ was hiding it so he can have all the delicious sweetness to himself! And he wouldn't let Wataru have any at all?! Masaomi _nii-san_ sure can be cruel sometimes!

Wataru had an idea. Maybe he can sneak a big, big cup from up in the kitchen down to the garage so he can have a whole glass of this delicious antifreeze! This is gonna be a kind of payback for hiding something so sweet from Wataru! Wataru smiled at himself for being so smart. Finally, Wataru grabbed one of the spare tires and made his way back upstairs to his _nii-sans_.

"I got the tire!" Wataru called over as he rolled the tire to Masaomi_ nii-san_.

"Thank you, Wataru!" Masaomi patted Wataru on the head and Wataru smiled.

"You wouldn't want to listen to this boring conversation among adults, Wataru. Maybe you should go ask someone to play with you." Hikaru said in a sweet tone of voice.

Wataru nodded and ran off. Now's his chance! He went over to the kitchen and tried to reach for the cabinet where the cups are. No luck; Wataru just wasn't tall enough yet. Pouting, Wataru looked around for something to help him up to the cabinet. He noticed the chairs in the dining room. Wataru went over to the chairs and started to push one over to the cabinet.

"Do you need help?"

Wataru jumped. He turned around to see _Onee-chan_! Wataru didn't want to tell _Onee-chan_ what he was doing.

"Uhm…I want a glass of water, but I can't reach the cups!" Wataru lied.

_Onee-chan_ smiled. "I'll get it for you!"

_Onee-chan_ got up on her tippy toes and reached the cabinet.

"I'm really thirsty! Get me a big glass!" Wataru said quickly.

_Onee-chan_ giggled. "Okay, okay. Here you go."

_Onee-chan_ handed Wataru one of the big glasses. Wataru said thank you and watched _Onee-chan_ walk off. Once he was sure she was gone, he hid the cup in his shirt and continued with his plan.

Wataru snuck back into the garage and walked over to the antifreeze. The bottle was too heavy for Wataru to lift, so he placed the cup on the floor. Then, with all his might, he tilted the bottle over and poured the antifreeze into the cup to the very top.

Wataru held the cup to his nose, savoring its sweet smell. Now excited to try it, Wataru closed his eyes and chugged down the whole glass. Ooooh, this stuff _did_ taste super sweet! In fact, he could go for another glass of it!

Wataru was ready to pour himself another glass, but he suddenly felt nauseous. Maybe it was from chugging it down too fast? Oh, how silly of him! He laughed really loud at his own silliness. Wataru decided accidentally dropped the cup and it shattered onto the ground.

"Oopsieeee! That was really silly of Wataru, I might laugh again!" He said, his speech somewhat slurred.

Wataru decided to go back upstairs, now that he has satisfied himself with the payback. He was having trouble walking and even fell down a few times, which caused him to giggle. He somehow managed his way upstairs (while tightly hanging onto the banisters) and wandered around. His house suddenly became a maze; he couldn't even find his own room! He bumped into someone's leg. It was Masaomi _nii-san_!

"Wataru?" Masaomi had a worried look on his face, "Are you alright?"

Wataru let out a biiiiig smile, "I'm smart Masaomi _nii-san_! You can't hide sweets from—"

Wataru threw up right there. Wataru felt really tired. Wataru was about to fall asleep on the floor like Louis _nii-san_ does sometimes but he was quickly caught by Masaomi_ nii-san_.

"Wataru! What happened?!"

Wataru looked up at Masaomi_ nii-san_ sleepily, "Oh, I broke a glass in the garage…sorry…" Wataru fell asleep.

It was dark. Really, really dark! Wataru was alone. He didn't like this at all! Where was his _nii-sans_ and his _onee-chan_?! Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Help…help me…" he whispered, "MOMMYYYYYY! WAHHHHHH—"

Wataru opened his eyes. He saw a bright white ceiling. Wataru was sore all over. He painfully moved his hand to his nose. There were some tubes in his nose…and when he saw his arm, there was a needle in it.

"Wataru."

Wataru turned his head to the direction of the voice. It was Masaomi _nii-san_.

"Masaomi…_nii-san_…" Wataru mumbled.

Masaomi walked over to Wataru's side, "That wasn't very smart of you, drinking that antifreeze, Wataru. It's a very, very dangerous liquid."

"But why does it smell so sweet..?"

"It's the stuff in it that makes it smell sweet. It's that same stuff that can make you really sick if you drink it."

Wataru frowned, "I thought…you were hiding sweets from me. I was upset so…I drank a big cup of it as payback…Are you mad at me?"

Masaomi sighed, "No, Wataru. I was just scared. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts all over…and there's a needle in my arm…and a tube in my nose…"

"The needle and the tube will help make you feel better. And don't worry, the aching will stop soon." Masaomi looked over at the door and then back at Wataru.

"Don't tell anybody, okay?" Masaomi handed Wataru a lollipop. "Don't eat it; you can just suck on it for a while."

Masaomi smiled and left the room. Wataru was sucking on the lollipop for a bit when he looked over at the machine that the needles were connected to. It had wheels on it, and the tube was connected to a small box, so Wataru should be able to walk around. He had trouble walking but he managed.

Wataru was wandering around the hallway when he saw a girl asleep in a room. He hesitantly walked into the room and up to the girl.

She seemed to be as old as Wataru. Her hair was a shiny dark brown. A machine next to her was making a beeping sound. Wataru knows these! They check your heartbeat. She had a mask on mouth and nose and was fast asleep.

"Helloooo?" Wataru said a little loudly.

She didn't wake up. Wataru looked around the room in thought. Then Wataru remembered! In the storybooks, when the girl is fast asleep, the handsome prince kisses her and she wakes up! Wataru smiled and slowly took the mask off the girl and gave her a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft! It felt nice.

"…Nngh…" The girl grumbled before wearily opening her eyes.

Wataru quickly retreated his lips from hers. He didn't think it would actually work!

"…Who are you..?" The girl asked.

"I'm Wataru!" He said politely with a blush.

"Oh…I'm Yuki. Last thing I remember was a car coming towards me, and now I see you here…"

"Y-you woke up….when I kissed you…" Wataru mumbled.

Yuki smiled, "Just like in the stories..!"

Wataru nodded.

"…Hey…what day is it? I think I'm late for school…"

"Uhm…it's September 23, 2013…a Monday! And it's afterschool!"

"Oh my gosh, did you say 2013?! It was 2012 last I checked!"

"When did you last check?" Wataru blinked.

"On the morning the car came zooming towards me…" Yuki-chan thought for a few moments.

"…I know! I was asleep for a whole year! And your kiss woke me up!"

"Ehhh?! How is that possible?!"

"…Maybe you're magic."

"Magic?"

"Magical Boy Wataru-chan! He can cure people instantly with his ma-gic kis-ses~!" Yuki said in a singsong tone.

Wataru's eyes lit up, "That thing I drank must've been filled with magic!"

"Yeah!"

Wataru bowed excitedly, "Thank you, Yuki-chan! My magic will surely make me better than my brothers!"

"Good luck, Magical Boy Wataru-chan!"


End file.
